


"Why are you wearing that?"

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why are you wearing that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages. So excuse the length and the quality.

“Why are you wearing that?” Deacon questioned Ripley, who was clad in some decidedly ragged clothes that seemed fitting for a passing farmer.

“Dez asked me to help you out today,” she replied. It wasn’t unusual for Desdemona to send Ripley along on ops with him, especially the simple intel-gathering ones. Today they were trying to gauge the Institute’s influence in Diamond City.

“What? No, no, no. It’s gonna be super boring,” he protested while taking a few steps towards her.

Ripley arched one of her eyebrows and cocked her head, “Really?” her words dripping with sarcasm.

Deacon started, “Well, you see--” she cut off an inevitable lie by lightly placing an index finger on his lips.

He always melts beneath her touch, no matter how small. Leaning slightly into her touch, Deacon spoke despite her silencing gesture, “You’re so beautiful.”

Ripley dropped her hand and rolled her eyes. Changing the subject and lying were his useful, albeit annoying, specialties. 

Deacon’s face fell slightly when she did this. Had she not known him so well, she wouldn’t have even noticed.

“Don’t believe me?” he asked in a half-serious tone.

Ripley sighed, “You know very well that’s not it. Now, why don’t you want me helping out today?”

“I already said it was gonna be boring,” Deacon began. 

She shot him a disbelieving look. He returned it with a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. 

Ripley placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her into him. She stood up on her tiptoes and moved her lips towards his ear, lingering by his neck eliciting a shiver from Deacon.

“You don’t have to worry about me so much,” she whispered into his ear.

Deacon is always amazed at how easily she can see through him. Although, to be fair, he always has a harder time keeping his composure when she’s near him.

“Just try and make me,” Deacon whispered back and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Ripley smiled to herself and planted a soft kiss on his neck. Softie, she thought to herself as she rested her head on his chest.


End file.
